The present invention relates to 1-butanoyl-3,3-dimethylcyclohexane having the structure: ##STR4## and novel compositions using such 1-butanoyl-3,3-dimethylcyclohexanes to augment or enhance the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
There has been considered work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) fragrances to (or in) various perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Fruity, berry, herbaceous aromas with green and tobacco nuances are desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
Acetylcyclohexane and 1-acetyl-3,3-dimethylcyclohexane are known substituents in perfumery. Thus, Arctander, "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)," published in 1969, discloses acetylcyclohexane in Volume I, number 36:
"Peculiar camphoraceous-sweet odor with a certain amount of floral tones. PA1 Although this chemical would primarily lend itself to perfume compositions in the Pine, Wood, Herbaceous and other non-floral types, it has a similarity to the harsh-floral types such as Hyacinth, etc. and its sweetness is sometimes classified as `musky.`"
1-Acetyl-3,3-dimethylcyclohexane is disclosed as a fragrance material in U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,102 issued on Dec. 30, 1969.
The fragrance properties of the aforementioned acetyldimethylcyclohexane derivatives are different in kind from the fragrance properties of the compound of the instant invention.
Firmenich's Dutch published application 7,500,838 discloses the preparation of the compound having the structure: ##STR5## and discloses its use in perfumery and in augmenting foodstuff flavors. The perfumery use of this compound and other members of its class as "floral, green, herbaceous and chypre" useful in galbanum resinoids is also disclosed.
The compounds disclosed in Dutch published application 7500838 have organoleptic properties which cause them to be different in kind from the 1-butanoyl-3,3-dimethylcyclohexane of our invention, which has unobvious, unexpected and advantageous characteristics in the field of augmenting or enhancing the organoleptic impressions of perfumes, colognes and perfumed articles.